ALO - The God of Undeath
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: Enraged at Sugou's plan, Kirito has decided to return to the Virtual World to save Asuna, Kayaba's interested in Kirito's choice of games and has decided to lend a helping hand... Somewhat. The world of ALFheim Online will tremble at the hand of the Black Necromancer.


**Hey guys! Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now you guys wanted this then from majority vote, so I'm gonna give it to ya. BEHOLD! THE OP AS ALL FUCK NECROMANCER! KIRIGAYA KAZUTO! Yeah, you weren't expecting that were you?**

 **I've not seen any fanfics with this idea, and frankly… I might not just be looking hard enough, but yeah. Even if there are, it would be probably just one or two, that isn't even one in the but somewhere else, maybe incredibly obscure even.**

 **So yeah. Here is the prologue to the new story. ALO – God of Undeath.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the references either, except for the idea. Yeah.**

* * *

 **[l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l]**

Prologue – The Arrival of a Beater

 **[l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l]**

* * *

Slamming the door behind him in rage, Kazuto was absolutely livid, at the fact that son of a bitch Sugou trapped Asuna and a few other players in his game ALfheim Online. He calmed himself, there was no use in getting mad if it wasn't going to help her.

He looked up at his nerve gear he kept as a memento of the past and nodded to himself and decided he'd be playing his damned game, to save her and everyone else, and he will not stop until he does it or die trying.

\- Code-space -

Kayaba Akihiko saw Asuna and the other players get trapped, he would help. But… Kirito would get a bit complacent. But, if he did nothing, his favorite player and self-claimed rival by yours truly would hate him for it, as he knew Kirito knows that he sent himself into the datastream. Looking to a screen that showed Kirito's room, he was glad that Kirito, or rather Kazuto kept the Nerve Gear helm as a memento.

It amazed Kayaba that he would still keep it after everything that happened in Sword Art Online. He looked at him and saw the fire in Kirito's eyes and smiled. Looks like Kirito would be coming back to the virtual world once more. Kayaba looked at the games Kirito used to play in his spare time and was rather surprised at them either being fantasy oriented, or dark oriented.

What he saw the most were the Necromancer themes he kept playing. _Shadow of War_ \- Undying Loyalty, _Arcanum_ – Raise dead, _Path of Exiles_ – Summon Zombies, Skeletons, and Specters., _TESV Skyrim_ – Undeath and other necromantic mods, _Warcraft III_ _and Heroes of Annihilated Empires_ – Undead Race, and even a few more. Kayaba's smile grew bigger and figured out how to help Kirito.

He raised his hands and started moving his arms and fingers in various movements, weaving a set of codes that would make Kirito a new class and race of his own. With a big shit eating grin, he slammed his hands together in a clap and created the class and race for Kirito. However he made the class, exp gain, and increased points per level up for him, so Uberpowered ( **AN: Beyond Overpowered** ) it's not even funny.

Looking to his left Kayaba looked at the little code that gained the love of Kirito, Asuna, and even himself, he looked ahead and saw the two more codes and his eyes softened. "Kirito-kun, you'll be powerful once more, and this time, you'll be accompanied by your daughter and her new sisters." He muttered to himself.

His smile turned mischievous. "I can't wait for them to ask where babies come from. I made sure that they have no search history of that and no ability to search it. The looks on their faces as well as their parents' will be hilarious. What's more hilarious is I made Miru female instead of his original male body. This will be fun." Let it be known that Kayaba, deranged bastard as he is, he still has a heart and is a former prankster, a few years won't break him of that.

\- A day later with Kazuto -

He looked at the game and looked at the free Amusphere that came with it, he turned his head and looked at his Nerve Gear, he didn't think there would be any repercussions for using the Nerve Gear instead now would it? He decided, putting the Amusphere on the table and put in the game and hooked the Nerve Gear up.

Laying on the bed, Kazuto turned on the Nerve Gear. "Asuna… I'm coming." He muttered as he closed his eyes. "Link Start" The colors of virtual reality zoomed past him and he 'woke up' in a black void. Similar back to the beta test of SAO when he was going to first input his name and create his character. A voice resounded around him.

"Welcome back, Kirito-kun." A male voice was heard all around him, he looked around frantically, and saw nothing except for the input name window. The voice did sound familiar though, he just couldn't place it. "I have a gift for you. Type in your name." It was Kayaba! But how?

Regardless, he had no choice cause he couldn't get out. Might as well do it and get it over with. He walked over to the window and typed in his name Kirito, which glitched out and got accepted before adding a title covered in darkness, bones, and dripping blood. **Fushi no Ó** or **God of Undeath**. "Congratulations Kirito-kun, your class and race have been chosen, and trust me. I think you'll like this gift along with few more other gifts." Kirito was about to retort when he felt the familiar churning feeling and the scene around him faded to white and he was now in a forest.

After a few moments of reorienting himself, Kirito moved his hand and opened his menu and checked his Character Information tab, what he saw made him pause. "Kayaba, I both hate you, and love you right now." Kirito muttered out loudly, more to himself as he saw all the info about his character.

* * *

 **[l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l]**

 **\- Character Information -**

 **Name – Kirito**

 **Level – 1 (Note: Maxed Level is 100)**

 **Title - Fushi no Ó or God of Undeath Title Status – Not Equipped**

 **Race - Varsicari** (1)

 **Class - Necromancer**

 **\- Player Status -**

 **Health: 35000/35000 – HP Regen: +500/s**

 **Mana: 1500/1500 – MP Regen: +100/s**

 **EXP to Next Level: 01/500**

 **\- Player Characteristics – (Note: Maxed Stat is 500)**

 **Strength(Attack Damage, Melee Skill Damage & Knockback Resistance) – Maxed**

 **Dexterity(Movement Speed, Agility & Attack Speed) – Maxed**

 **Vitality(HP, Physical Defense & HP Regen) – 351**

 **Intelligence(MP, Magic Attack, Magic Defense, MP Regen & Magic Resistance) – 128**

 **Luck(Loot Drop & Crit Chance) – 237**

 **\- Player Skill Slots –**

 **One-Handed – Completed**

 **Two-Handed – Completed**

 **Armor Pierce – Completed**

 **Matrial Arts – 991/1000**

 **Dark Mastery – 967/1000**

 **Parry – Completed**

 **Battle Healing – 955/1000**

 **Heavy Metal Armor – Completed**

 **Sprint – 900/1000**

 **Extended Weight Limit – Completed**

 **Soul Cairn – 500/1000**

 **Fishing – 643/1000**

 **Carpentry/Forging/Crafting/Repairing/Mixing/Refining – Completed**

 **Searching/Lumber/Picking/Mining – Completed**

 **\- Player Image -**

 **AN: He looks pretty much the same except he has longer hair than GGO, his face is more effeminate with rounded cheeks and a soft chin, his eyes are colored light purple with a soft glow and misty dark purple flame, and his starter clothes are from Final Fantasy Type-0 Khalia's clothing. No distinct boost to stats other than to look cool.**

 **\- Player Image -**

 **[l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l]**

* * *

' _Great, now I'm OP as fuck, and he reset my level back to Level 1. At least he let me keep some of my old skill slots. Aside from the extra Skill Slots. They are exactly how they were in SAO, with the exception of a few and I think my Dual Blades skill got replaced for Two-Handed and my Hiding for Heavy Metal Armor, which confuses me a bit… Unless...'_ Quickly, Kirito opened his inventory and saw **Five** Legendary-Rarity items which look VERY familiar in his inventory along with 495573934 Yrd and three different colored hearts? "I can't believe I'm saying this but Kayaba? Thanks for the help." He muttered to himself before hovering his hand over the hearts.

He paused as soon as he saw the names of the three hearts. Yui's Heart, Miru's Heart, and Reia's Heart. "Yui-chan… but, who are these two?" Kirito's thought trailed off as he received a message. _"I am sorry for this Kirito-kun (Not really), but you are now the proud father of Yui-chan and her little sisters. Have fun! :D"_ With a deadpanned face, Kirito just stared at the message before looking back to the hearts.

Taking a deep breath, Kirito prepared himself before selecting the three hearts. A purple glow surrounded Yui's, a green one surrounded Miru's, and a blue one surrounded Asteria's. The aforementioned glows now formed three cocoons of light in front of him. Squinting his eyes, Kirito covered his eyes from the light a bit until the light died down.

"Papa!" "Tou-sama!" "Daddy!" Three different voices, but welcome nonetheless. Kirito prepared himself and opened his arms and felt the weight of three little girls run him over in their rush to hug him. He hugged them back, not caring if he still didn't know the other two girls, he'll learn their favorite things soon. After all, what kind of father would he be if he didn't? As soon as his eyes focused he smiled softly and lovingly at his daughters, Yui looks exactly as he remembered her, and the other two, he can see just how they are sisters.

Yui still looks the same, with long dark purplish black colored hair that reaches down the small of her back and dark gray eyes, a soft pudgy adorable face and healthy peachy skin. She is still wearing her white dress when she became a 'heart' but with the added white slippers and a lilac colored flower in her hair.

Miru has shoulder length black hair and lighter gray eyes, a more adorable face than Yui's somehow, and her skin is slightly pale than Yui's and also smaller than her, she is wearing a similar white dress but with green cuffs and collar and hem of her dress, as well as green sandals.

Reia on the other hand looks almost identical as Miru except for her knee length dark blue hair and black eyes similar to his, and she wears a dress that looks slightly fancier than Miru's, colored fiery red with white cuffs and hem, and a golden strap around the waist.

Kirito then lifted all of them up and looked at all three of them who looked at each other and smiled and giggled. With a soft smile of his own he then asked. "So, Yui-chan, Miru-chan, and Reia-chan. Care to introduce yourselves properly?" Kirito asked with amusement dancing in his eyes, making the three girls pout cutely at him.

Yui decided to go first. "Hi!~ My name is Yui, I like papa, mama, my sisters, and yummy foods! I don't like meanies who hurt mama, papa, my sisters, empty areas, and vegetables." She finished with a shudder, her shudder was accompanied by the shudders of the other two girls at the mention of empty areas. Miru stood up fully now looking more shy than anything. "Uhm, I guess it's my turn. My name is Miru, I like tou-sama, my nee-samas, and dancing. Uhh… I don't like meanies too, and empty areas also." Kirito noticed Miru didn't say about Asuna but that should be understandable since the two new additions to the family haven't met her yet. Reia moved up and hugged Miru before standing at attention making Yui sigh dramatically at her sister's theatrics. "Hi! My name is Reia, I like daddy, my sisters, and hugging my siblings! I don't like the same things as these two and also pink." The last thing made Kirito raise an eyebrow. "Any particular reason why?" He saw Reia shook her head. "I just don't like pink." She said it with gusto that made the three sweatdrop at her.

Kirito shook his head and stood up. "Alright. Hello you three, my name is Kirito, I like Asuna, you three, my friends, and long calm walks. I don't like those who hurt for the sake of hurting and bitter food." Yui however decided to add her two yens in. "Papa forgot to mention he also likes black, spicy foods, and hate traitors." Yui finished and just smiled brightly even when she saw Kirito turn to her with a deadpanned glare, however it only made her smile wider. The black beater sighed and shook his head before he opened his inventory to equip the items Kayaba gave him when he realized something, he looked at the three munchkins. "How will you three be able to stay with me and be inconspicuous as well?" Yui raised her hand and placed a hand each on Miru and Reia's shoulder. "I got that covered papa!" She finished as the three started glowing.

Kirito looked when the light diminished and his eyes widened. Yui and Miru were now Navigational Pixies wearing a lilac and green dress respectively. Though having two Pixies will raise a few questions but he can probably deal with it. Now it was Reia's form that surprised him, she was now a rather big red tigress, interestingly enough. "Wha?" He drawled out as he turned to Yui with a raised eyebrow and a questioning stare. Yui turned to him with a cheeky smile. "This game has many similarities to SAO but there are things like Navigational Pixies like Miru and I, and Battle Pets which is Reia here!" Kirito's face kind of looked sour with that pet comment. "Are you sure she is fine with being a Battle Pet? I mean couldn't she be another 'player' maybe?" He asked mostly to Reia, the red and dark blue striped tigress shook it's head and actually spoke. "It's more fun this way." He heard the slightly distorted voice of his daughter. Shaking his head at the answer he received he just actively equipped all his items and had to close his eyes for a bit at the bright black light that surrounded him, how can a black light be bright he had no idea, it was probably Kayaba's doing again.

The light dissipated around him and he was now wearing from what he remembered was the Lich King's armor, though despite looking incredibly bulky Kirito didn't feel like he had extra space in the armor, which was a weird feeling in and of itself. He felt for his head and unsurprisingly felt the helm of the Lich King however from what he's seeing was different, the fur of the armor and the cape were even more black almost empty black, and the gray steel dulled even more and instead of the blue mist, he had dark purple mist. He had no ice whatever on his form but from what he skimmed on his abilities he had a very few but powerful ice, fire, and earth spells. He turned to the girls quickly fearing that his form might scare them but he saw them just looking at him normally which made him sigh in relief.

He lifted his right hand and turned his head to look at his weapon and quite interesting enough the weapon did look like Frostmourne, however it has a lot of differences the blade is slightly wider and longer, the crescent cut on one side was replaced with the same jagged serrated tips as the other side. The runes on the blade were completely different and now just looked like regular Japanese kanji that translates to Blade of Undeath. The skull ornament looks the same with the exception of the 'eyes' being dark purple with said colored mist softly emanating from the blade. The color of the leather wrap was black and the pommel was a sharp diamond frame a purple orb floating in it. Kirito noticed something and looked to his character screen and noticed that his armor set had buffs when full set is worn. _"_ _Holy shit Kayaba, do you WANT me to be a final boss?!_ _7_ _5% magic damage resistance,_ _8_ _0% debuff resistance,_ _7_ _5% physical damage resistance, +5000 health, +500 mana, darkness element added to strikes, able to fire a ranged darkness bolt with the sword. Fucking hell, even undead life time becomes permanent unless I dismiss them._ _The only thing I am completely fine with is I cannot fly, which is good cause I don't trust myself enough to fly._ _"_ He sighed inwardly.

Kirito slumped a bit. "Well, I probably won't have any challengers anytime soon." He stood up and placed his blade on his shoulder, allowing for Yui and Miru to fly into the crook of his fur collar while Reia walked closer before sitting on top of a stump. "Alright, now to check the abi-" "Aah!" Kirito's helmed head snapped towards the direction of the sound and started running towards it with Reia following behind him. The heavily armored individual ran through the forest and came upon a very small clearing with a few players from what he thinks, about five red armored players surrounding a blonde haired girl in green. Kirito saw that they did not notice him yet so he decided to take a look at their statuses. _"_ _Let's see. The red ones are salamanders and the girl in green is a sylph?_ _Hmm, oh well I know who I am helping, the Sylph woman's health bar is in the red, probably 25% hp left. Welp time to test out my new abilities."_ He found out he did not need to chant and he had cast times only.

Leafa couldn't curse her luck anymore than what she already did, both her and her friend and partner Recon have been ambushed while trying to get back into Sylph territory by a bunch of Salamanders, Recon made the mistake of stopping in midair and paid the price as the salamander he defeated killed him before he was burst into code as well. It was also just her luck to get stuck fighting about seven more Salamanders when she got knocked down after killing two. Now her health is in the red and she is heavily doubting that she can survive this encounter. "Listen, this was just a mission, I can guarantee your safe passage if you just leave your items and money here." The only salamander with a different helmet said. "Oh come on Kagemune, why are you being a gentleman?" One of the salamanders turned to him. "Yeah, it's been ages since we fought a woman, I say let's kill her!" Another salamander spoke.

The blonde haired sylphid cursed her luck once more before she noticed a salamander looking around as if looking for something. "What's the matter huh salamander? Afraid of something?" Leafa couldn't help but sass at them. Said salamander looked at her just as the other four turned to him. "As a matter of fact? Just a bit, I feel like someone else is here..." Now normally Kagemune wouldn't be on edge but he had an epiphany and quickly checked his status bar. "SHIT! Everyone check your status bars!" Everyone in the small clearing including Leafa checked their status bars only to see that their mana is slowly decreasing. "What the hell is this?!" A salamander shouted.

" **Summon: Tombstones"** They heard a voice call out and around them a grayish fog settled in and various tombstones raise up from the ground. Kagemune looked around. "Who goes there?!" _"What kind of skill is this?!"_ **"Raise Dead: Skeleton Warriors"** The voice called out once more. "A necromancer?! I didn't know the game had that?!" A random salamander shouted and they saw around the areas of the tombstones a ton of armored skeletal warriors appeared, they all looked to be wearing chainmail chest armor underneath gray steel chestplate steel gauntlets and steel boots with a giant steel battleaxe and a steel horned helm. The sight looked intimidating as hell especially since the eyes were glowing purple. "Quick! To the ski-urgh!" A salamander was about to say when he was interrupted when a nearby skeleton swung at him forcing him to block. Kagemune flew through without stopping as he killed the skeleton warriors and at the same time looked at the levels. "These things are about level 20, quite easy since we are higher levels but even then don't let them surround you!" He called out to the other salamanders before fighting once more.

Leafa didn't know whether to scream in terror, fight, or flee, or even all three. She noticed that even though her mana is also being diminished, the undead aren't moving to fight her or anything. She did however notice that the salamanders managed to beat back most of them however there were still a lot. "Is that all you got?! Come fight us you coward!" The same salamander who pushed to kill her earlier said. "As you wish." They heard a slightly echoing voice call out and they heard the sound of metal steeping on grass and chains clinking together.

They all turned to a shadow and saw a figure emerge from the darkness. "The Lich King?!" Leafa shouted in amazement, she didn't know that there was a player who played as the undead king here. Kagemune recognized that armor and thought about the leader of the scourge as well but noticed that there were several differences in the aura and the weapon. "You are a player. Why are you here? This is none of your business?" He tried the diplomacy route once more.

Kirito looked at the guy slightly impressed and slightly amused that he'd try to use diplomacy again. "Well, I have a saving people streak. It's really a problem for me, and I can't watch as five of you gang up on one person without interfering. So sorry about that." He said as he raised his weapon and slammed the tip of the sword into the ground, suddenly his dark purple and black aura grew a bit stronger. Kagemune discreetly looked at his status bar and cursed as he saw his mana was completely empty and not regenerating, he looked back at the armored individual. "I presume the reason our mana is diminished has something to do with your aura effect?" Kirito had to hand it to the guy he caught on quick, but he just nodded, he did NOT want to be a generic evil guy and monologue.

A salamander burst into action and flew towards Kirito ignoring the warning cries of his comrades. "The time for talk is over! Let's fight!" The other salamanders couldn't refute and charged forward as well shouting their battle cry. Kagemune cursed the salamander under his breath but followed suit. As soon as the first salamander hit they saw the health bar move, but not by much. Not really deterred by this, the other salamanders joined in at hacking and slashing at the armored individual they stood back and just saw the health bar fill up rapidly. "What the fuck?! Is he hacking?!" "I have about 35k health which tops off to 40k since my set gives a bit more buffs, and my battle healing exceeds your damage output, which is about 400-ish worth of damage, I heal 500hp per second. But that's not all, look at your hp." Kirito just said and pointed at them. They all did as asked albeit reluctantly and all gasped at what they saw. "What the hell?!" "How did my hp go down?!" Kagemune snapped his head towards Kirito. "That aura..." Kirito nodded, seems like he had to explain damn it. "I have this aura ability I can bring forth or restrain, it's called _Corruption Aura_ and I have three different levels of it, technically four but the fourth one is not really for you guys. What you all are experiencing right now is the Second Gear, at this gear my aura causes those around me to lose mana, whether they be friend or foe unless they are undead, however the closer you get to me the stronger the effect on your mana is and the aura will then start to slowly destroy health, when I mean slowly I mean slowly, it's not fast really but fighting a long battle with me will not be good for your health quite literally. Now..." He said as he twirled his sword. "Do you still want to fight?"

At first all was silent before a random salamander stepped forward bravely. "I will fight to the end." Not one for letting their comrade one up them they all said that they will fight, even Kagemune. Kirito smiled underneath his helm and turned off his aura. "I will fight without the aura then." He held his sword in both hands, the glow of purple misted off his eyes. "Come." Two salamanders came forth charging with their lances, intent on at least trying to succeed with piercing damage when Kirito just leaped over their heads and raised his blade in an overhead swing, making the blade glow black. Just as Kirito was about to unleash the ability he had to move the sword suddenly to catch a sword swing from Kagemune. Kirito then turned in mid air to slide his blade to block another sword before grabbing Kagemune by the face and throwing him into a charging lance salamander. Gravity took hold and Kirito started falling back to the ground but looked up to see four out of five salamanders closing in on him, he held out his left hand which glowed black now. **"Death Ray!"** A large purple and black beam of energy barreled towards the four and they had to break from their charge.

Kirito landed and quickly swung to damage and knockback a lance and shield salamander, before spinning and dragged his blade into the ground making a circle around him which then glowed purple. **"** **Animate Dead!"** The purple glow intensified before bursting around him. All was silent until three blurs flew from the forest and tackled three salamanders. However when the blurs became recognizable. "N-no way." They heard the blonde sylph mutter in amazement.

The three figures where a shade of purple but their shapes were that of two familiar salamanders and one familiar sylph. The salamander beside Kagemune said in a deadpanned voice. "Now that just ain't fair." He finished as the three 'corpses' start fighting their respective salamander opponent, leaving Kirito to face Kagemune and the other salamander. Kirito then raised his blade and lunged forward swinging towards the left of Kagemune, forcing him to block the heavy strike depleting a bit of his health. The necromancer then felt the other salamander launch several fireballs before slashing at his back. Kirito then knocked Kagemune away before spinning and tanking all the fireballs and the slash before piercing his sword through the salamander's stomach killing him and leaving a red flame in his place. Kagemune appeared behind him and slashed at him, but Kirito just turned and met the blade with his before raising his left palm and charged a death ray, Kagemune noticed it and was about to fly away when he felt himself get stabbed by three weapons, turning his head he saw the three corpses pierce his back keeping him in place. **"Death Ray."** Kirito finished as he fired the beam point blank killing Kagemune and leaving another red flame.

Kirito sighed and snapped his fingers, making the 'corpses', skeleton warriors, and tombstones crumble. He turned his head to see that the blonde haired sylph is still standing their shocked, rubbing the back of his helmed head he felt the shock increase when Reia walked up beside him and Yui and Miru appearing from the fur collar. "Hello there, my name is Kirito. Sorry about this." He finished with a very visible eye smile.

* * *

 **[l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l]**

Prologue – The Arrival of a Beater

 **[l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l][][][][l]**

* * *

 **And we are done. The prologue is finished and looks kind of shtty to be honest, but I'm all out of thoughts for a bit until the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it all the same though.**

 **1 The varsicari is a race mod in nexus mods except without the poor constitution and poor mana pool. The _Corruption Aura_ is similar to the mod's _Destruction Style_ but with a bit of a twist.**

 **With that I think we are done, now you might be thinking I'm a bit crazy for adding two entirely random characters but, meh. AESTHETICS. No wait, AMUSEMENT. With that bout of madness done, Kirito's abilities will be a bunch of abilities from different games, with either their power upgraded or downgraded, such as the Death Ray instead of instakilling it needs the target to be about 50% health before it instakills, if above 50% health the Death Ray deals 1000 magic damage. About a 10 second cooldown.**

 **Also I am sorry if Kirito's stats look a bit cringy.**

 **Now with all that said and done, This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out!**


End file.
